The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 5
''-The three crawl around in the pipe maze-'' Boo: You never said that this place was a maze!!! Yoshi: I didn't know! Paratroopa: -sigh- Have YOU been to this part of the Underwhere, Boo? Boo: Uhh...No? Yoshi: What? Paratroopa: Never mind. Let's find a way out... Yoshi: How?! Boo: I don't know... ''-Vines wrap around Yoshi's leg-'' Yoshi: This hurts! Are these plant vines? With spikes?! Paratroopa: Apparently they are, Yoshi. Hold still, me and Boo are gonna try getting them off. Boo: I will? -shrugs- Yoshi: Someone just pull- Ow! ''-Boo and Paratroopa pull the vines off Yoshi's leg-'' Yoshi: Thanks, guys. Boo: No problem, dude! Paratroopa: Uhh... Yoshi: What's up, Paratroopa? Boo: Look at the ground! ''-Vines creep along the surface of the pipe tunnel-'' Paratroopa: ...That's just creepy. Let's go another way! Yoshi: Why? ...Oh, I see. ''-The three run through another pipe-'' Boo: I see more creeping vines! Yoshi: Man, what're these vines made of? Paratroopa: I dunno- Gaahhh! Yoshi and Boo: Huh? ''-Paratroopa is dragged on the ground by spiky vines-'' Boo: Dude! What happened?! Paratroopa: I'm being dragged away, why? Yoshi: What are they made of? Paratroopa: The vines? Whatever they're made of, it's not breaking easily! ''-Yoshi and Boo run after Paratroopa-'' Boo: Don't worry, we're coming! Wait, can't you just fly away? Paratroopa: -waves pair of wings- Seriously, getting dragged on the ground on your foot by an animate vine filled with spikes really hurts.. Boo: Oh. Well, we're coming? Yoshi: Uh... Paratroopa: What's up- Oh. What is that? ''-Petey Piranha roars loudly-'' Boo: Yoshi? Yoshi: Yes? Boo: What is that thing in the middle of the room?! Paratroopa: That is obviously a Piranha Plant. Yoshi: What kind of Piranha Plant is that? Paratroopa and Boo: Petey the Piranha!!! Petey Piranha: -roars- Boo: Run! ''-Paratroopa flutters away from the vine-'' Yoshi: This guy needs a tree trimming! Boo: What? He's not even a tree! Petey Piranha: I know! But I still need to eat, so... -flaps leaves and floats in the air- Paratroopa: Run! Again! ''-Volcano Plants fall out of the sky-'' Yoshi: Ooh. -pokes Volcano Plant- ''-Volcano Plant in Yoshi's hands shoots fireballs-'' Paratroopa: Yoshi, put that plant down! It will shoot fireballs! Yoshi: It already did! Boo: What do we do?! ''-Yoshi swallows a fireball-'' Boo and Paratroopa: -in unison- Are you CRAZY?! Yoshi: -breathes fire on Petey Piranha- Petey Piranha: Ow! That hurt! Paratroopa: -looks at book- If you don't want to get burnt any more, allow us permission to leave this labriynth. Petey Piranha: Okay! Fine! Just leave me alooone! ''-The trio exit Petey Piranha's lair-'' Yoshi: I'm glad we got out of there! Paratroopa: I'm sad. Boo: Sad? Is it because we barely got out alive? Paratroopa: My wings are gone! Ever since the Underchomp's second attack! Yoshi: It's not that bad. Your wings will probably grow back quickly. ''-Paratroopa slaps Yoshi-'' Yoshi: Ow! To be continued... Category:Chapters